


Singing

by BuddyTheMeanPeacock



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dorothea to the rescue, Gen, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), and slightly sad but only a bit, and to the funny, wish Claude sang his lyrics to Annette in their supports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyTheMeanPeacock/pseuds/BuddyTheMeanPeacock
Summary: An overheard conversation leads to amusing situation for Dorothea
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Claude von Riegan & Annette Fantine Dominic
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Singing

It was a very, very rare moment that Dorothea could say that this wretched war has brought about anything good. So much lost, so _many_ lost. She has always tried her best to bring positivity to her friends, uplift their spirits with songs of purer times, to distract them from the horrors that surround them daily, but she can’t say that she hasn’t had many a day where she felt as though something… innocent, was taken from her. 

But, today, such a thing had her wandering the monastery grounds in an aimless stupor. It had her unwittingly take the path that led down to the greenhouse - maybe she’d just wanted to see something blooming in such a dark time, she couldn’t say for certain. 

Instead, she came across something else.

Two familiar voices. 

“-not sing them! You _know_ it’s not fair! You heard _me_ sing _my_ lyrics, I should hear you sing yours!”

“Ah, but you forget the crucial difference; you actually _can_ sing. I sound like someone stepped on a frog - on a good day! You’ll be too busy bleeding through your ears to hear me.”

Oh? And just what has she walked in on? Dorothea took a breath and straightened her back, putting on her best airs as she walked into the greenhouse to the image of cute little Annette trying her best to glare at a clearly amused Claude. 

She places a hand to her chest and widens her eyes. “Oh! Fancy meeting the two of you here,” she says, as though shocked, the perfect innocent passerby who certainly did _not_ happen to hear any particular conversation.

Claude, simply too sharp, gives her _that_ look, the one with the ever so slightly quirked brow that was friendly and kindly let her know that he was on to her. Impressive, as usual. Poor Annette, however; the dear was just too sweet, really. She turned to her, eyes determined and body looking ready to burst from excitement. “Dorothea! I bet _you_ can convince him!”

And here it was, the perfect chance to get the full picture. Before Claude could get a word in Dorothea tilts her head and asks, “Convince him to do what?”

Claude’s playful smirk didn’t leave his face, even as he sighed at the sight of Annette’s giddy attitude. “Alright, so I made up this song some time ago, right? And Claude overheard me and thought it was _super good_ , even though I didn’t think so and I still don’t think it’s _that_ good, and one thing led to another and he wrote _his own lyrics_ to continue the song and now he won’t even sing them even though he heard me sing mine! It’s not fair!”

All in one breath and in one take the answer comes out; Dorothea holds in a chuckle, thinking how cute Annette would look on stage with her high energy once her confidence was raised. Instead she turns her most hurt looking eyes to Claude and places a hand to her chest, _pained_ , of course, over the unfairness of it all. “My Claude, just how is it right for you to do such a thing? Surely you wouldn’t ignore the wants of a young maiden, right?”

But Claude, friend to Hilda that he was, would not yield so readily to her actions. He mimics her posture and, with just as much drama oozing from his voice, retaliates. “But Dorothea, how could I ever hope to give her a gift so foul as my voice? Surely if a friend asked you to strike them across the face you would think twice before raising your hand, would you not?”

Oh, this was fun. She nearly forgot that Claude has to spend so much of his time around the walking drama play that was Lorenz _on top_ of the bold liar of dear Hilda; it was no wonder he could emulate the overacting so well. He is a worthy opponent, but alas, she was born on the stage. “Why, but my hand would already be risen to give unto them the blow! For whatever the demand, I would loyally follow it!”

Not one to give up Claude kept up the act as well, hand going from chest to cheek as he took on a crestfallen façade. “Ah, forgive me, for I am far too weak-willed to follow in your footsteps! I’m afraid I must stay silent.”

“Please, Claude!” 

The show was put to a hold as Annette spoke up once again, her eyes wide and pleading as they looked at their leader. Truly, Dorothea couldn’t blame Claude for the fault in his smile at the sight; a cute face could be utterly devastating, even to her. 

Dorothea looks to Claude, letting the playful act drop for a slightly more level one. “I doubt that you’re so bad to warrant so much resistance, Claude! A man as talented as yourself surely can sing a few lines for a pair of lovely ladies, right?”

“Waaait a minute now,” Claude says, holding up a hand, “a _pair_? Annette I can understand a little better - and excuse me if I sound rude - but why would _you_ want to listen to me croak? I thought songstresses liked, you know, _good_ singers?”

Dorothea could stop the chuckle from escaping her; Claude is slipping, just a tad, for him to leave an easy window like this. “And however would us songstresses find _good_ singers if we didn’t scope out for new talent?”

“‘Fraid you won’t find any here,” he counters, to his credit, recovering smoothly. Dorothea always knew that he would be a hard nut to crack to get to do anything, and he hasn’t disappointed yet-

“Why does that matter?!” Annette shouted in, knocking Dorothea from her thoughts and causing Claude to jump. The energy leaves just as quickly as it comes, Annette deflating with a downtrodden gaze to the ground “I just want to hear my friend sing a little…”

It... broke Dorothea’s heart; she looked away, ready to give Claude a more _stern_ opposition-

She nearly misses it. His dazed eyes, clearly shocked. How he mouths “ _fr-”_ soundlessly, before catching himself. Both happen in just a moment, quick enough that she was close to thinking she imagined the whole thing when Claude went so naturally back to his more confident stature. 

“ _Well_ ,” he chimes, smirk firmly back in place as Annette raises her head with a spark of hope, “I can’t very well deny a couple of friends now, can I?”

Annette gasped in a bout of joy, her smile wide as the sun was bright; she looked ready to start hopping, held back by what Dorothea could only assume was whatever counted as will for sweet Annette - which for the most part went to waste as she excitedly took hold of Dorothea’s hands and bounced on her feet. “Oh, thank you so much Dorothea! I couldn’t have convinced him without you!” 

Dorothea laughed, a genuine one, at the young woman’s happiness. It was such a nice sight to see, in these times. She snuck a glance over to their leader and saw a smile adorned on his face as well, one much nicer than the ones she’s used to seeing smeared across an otherwise beautiful image. He liked seeing someone so happy too, even at his (supposed) expense, that much was clear. 

“It’s best not to keep us waiting, right, dear leader?” she says, cutting short the celebrations so that Claude may get his part over and done with. A mercy, for granting Annette her wish.

Claude sighed deeply. “Yeah, yeah, I’m getting to it…”

Annette turned from her to Claude, quiet as a mouse. Dorothea herself was now honestly somewhat interested as well; it was hard not to be, seeing Annette be _so_ invested.

After one deep breath, and then another… Claude sang.

…

…

… Oh!

Well, isn’t this a nice surprise? For all that Claude insisted his voice was terrible he was nowhere near as bad as he led Dorothea to believe, as is usually the case for such kinds of people. The _lyrics_ were somewhat… _amateurish_. To put it nicely. But the voice singing them was full of vigor, once he got into it. A smidge too high to confidently be called baritone, though still too low for tenor either, at least the higher ranges of it, he nonetheless had an uplifting voice that perks up the listener in an instant. 

“Claude! You liar!!” Despite her accusation Annette was absolutely _beaming_ , obviously impressed with the display as well. “You _totally_ can sing, what were you talking about?!”

Claude puffed out a laugh, winking his eye and crossing his arms behind his head in a very overtly casual manner. “Aw, are you hoping some flattery can get me to buy you some sweets? I promise to get you some, if you get _me_ some as thanks for the show.”

And the show went on, indeed; perhaps he was hoping showing some bravado and throwing in some teasing words could hide the hint of red on his cheeks. Sad to say, however, that Dorothea was too keen for such sights. 

Before Annette could contest his words like she was very much going to Dorothea piped up; “My Claude, I hope you won’t accuse _two_ friends of yours of lying, since I also happen to think you are an exceptional singer.”

Ah, there it is; now Annette could see Claude be shocked as well, clearly not expecting her words. 

“Uh-”

Dorothea kept going; truthfully, now that she’s got his attention, and that she’s thinking about it some… “With a little training you actually wouldn’t be so bad a performer. If you’ve ever got some time to spare I’d love to give you a little push.”

A gorgeous face, that touch of humbleness that perfectly borders endearing, along with plenty of charisma to spare. His nice voice seals the deal, really.

“Oh nooo no no no,” Claude disagrees, shaking his head, “leave me _off_ the stage, thank you very much.”

“No way!” Annette protested loudly, scowling (surely not pouting) at the leader. “You’d look _so_ cool up there! Have you ever seen Dorothea?! You two would be amazing!”

“I think _you’d_ be a way better fit up there, really,” Claude says, taking the window poor Annette left open and jumping out of it with gusto. “I think Dorothea’s just having a little fun with me when she said that, haha.”

Oh, come now. “I don’t tend to joke when it comes to the opera, Claude.”

“And _I_ thought _you_ were kidding with me when you said my songs were amazing!” Annette crossed her arms, clearly sure of her victory. “Now you know how I feel!”

Claude pointed at Annette. “Aha! So you’re admitting that your songs _are_ great then!”

And there goes the assurance, Annette flustering at the words. “Wha-?! No! I didn’t say anything like that at all!”

“Well, clearly,” Dorothea says, knowing she’s about to set the two of them off, “this means that you _both_ must join me on the stage! We’ll take the opera world by storm!”

Claude and Annette both turn to her, flabbergasted.

She winks. “I’ll make divas out of you two yet~”

And thus, the explosion occurs as foretold, the two of them _adamantly_ denying that they are worthy of her proposal, Claude trying to get back his confident persona only for Dorothea or Annette to catch him by surprise again, Annette failing to get Claude to admit to his hypocrisy, and Dorothea steadily growing more and more sure that the two in front of her could be _amazing_ if they would just set their minds to it and not knock themselves out of the idea so readily.

The rowdiness of the three of them, arguing over something so trivial in the grand scheme of things… well, Dorothea couldn’t help but see a beautifully and tightly woven braid hang off one side of Claude’s face, see the adorable rings of hair dangle above Annette shoulders, feel her own hat resting lightly on her head. Simpler times, filled with meaningless but fiery squabbles between friends. It was…

Innocent. Yes, innocent. And in such sinful times, there wasn’t much else she could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I always thought it was omega cute that Claude genuinely loves Annette's singing, but then he doesn't return the favor and sing the lyrics he wrote to her ;w; And also was Big Sad that Dorothea and Claude don't have supports, so like. Two birds one stone lmao.
> 
> This is also based off something I saw a while ago, finally got around to try writing it out lmaooo


End file.
